<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Break Up by terrydan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355999">Let's Break Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan'>terrydan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to-"</p><p>Yeonjun didn't let him finish.</p><p>"Let's break up. I can't do this anymore."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Break Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun scrolling over his phone, looking for some idea to prank Taehyun. Tomorrow is February 5th and Yeonjun planned to prank Taehyun first before surprise him with everything he had prepare for his birthday. After sometimes, Yeonjun finally found a video of "Break Up With Your Boyfriend Prank" and he think it is a very interesting prank to do. He is worried if it can goes wrong but he hope this prank was good enough to surprise Taehyun. He don't want to hurt his little nyang nyang but this idea seems good. He really curious with how the younger will react to this "break up".</p><p>The prank already decided, all the settings for Taehyun birthday already prepared too. He already buy all the decoration and he leave it at his bestfriend house so that Taehyun don't know that Yeonjun already prepare a surprise for him. Birthday cake also already ordered, he ordered fresh cream sweet strawberry cake because Taehyun loves strawberry so much. If that can make Taehyun happy then Yeonjun will be happy too because Taehyun is his number one happiness source.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Taehyun asked as he approaching Yeonjun that sitting at the sofa.</p><p>"I was talking to Beomgyu. He asked if i can hang out with him tomorrow but i tell him i have a date with my nyang nyang tomorrow so i can't hang out with him." he said then hug Taehyun that sitting beside him.</p><p>Taehyun smell so nice right now because he just come out from the shower. His sweet shampoo is Yeonjun's favorite, he like sniffing Taehyun's hair because the shampoo have a nice and sweet smell. It makes Yeonjun heart flutters. He likes being close to Taehyun, he don't want to let him go. Sudden realization hits him, now he don't know anymore if he can really do that prank. But he still need to it.</p><p>"It's late now, how about we sleep?" </p><p>Yeonjun shake his head, he don't want to let Taehyun go. He want to stay like this forever. He likes having Taehyun in his embrace. "No Taehyunie, don't sleep. Jjuni still want to hug you. Jjuni missed Taehyunie so much. Can we just stay like this forever?" Yeonjun said then pouts.</p><p>Taehyun giggled. How can Yeonjun missed him when he always by his side? They even live together, in one house but different bedroom. Just sometimes they will cuddle and then sleep together and wake up the next morning still hugging each other.</p><p>"But Taehyunie want to sleep. Can i?" Taehyun said while showing his big sparkling eyes to Yeonjun because he know it's Yeonjun's weakness.</p><p>Without taking so long, Yeonjun let Taehyun go. As expected, his weakness always that big sparkling eyes of Taehyun. Before Taehyun get up from the sofa, Yeonjun hold Taehyun's hand and then leave a kiss on it. He smile after that and say good night to Taehyun.</p><p>They both enter their own room. Doing their routine before going to bed. It's 12.30 am and Yeonjun still not sleeping. He is busy planning how to do the break up prank, when the best time to do it. He also check on everything that needed for Taehyun's birthday surprise. He want to make sure for the last time that he really prepared everything and doesn't miss anything or else the surprise will be ruin. After making sure everything perfect, Yeonjun start closing his eyes and fall asleep.</p><p>Taehyun the first one to wake up so he went to the bathroom and take shower. As he coming out from the bathroom after done showering he see yeonjun just come out from his room with still sleepy face while rubbing his eyes. Taehyun smile at the sight and spread his hands, he is ready to hug Yeonjun but the older just ignore him and went to the kitchen. Taehyun put his hands down and don't think too much about it because maybe his boyfriend still sleepy and didn't see him standing and spreading his hands there.</p><p>"Hmm what should i wear for today?" he said while his eyes wandering around his closet to spot any outfit that will attract him to wear it out. His eyes stopped at black shirt and ripped jean. He is choosing to wear that for today. Now he move to his accessories and he decide to choose a simple necklace to complete his looks today.</p><p>Checking himself for the last time then Taehyun went out from his room. It seems like Yeonjun was taking shower so Taehyun decide to wait at the living room. He sit on the sofa and take out his phone. He open netflix, planning to watch some movie or drama while waiting for Yeonjun to get ready. Not long after Taehyun at the living room, Yeonjun come out from the bathroom. Eventhough he can't see it but Taehyun can hear it so he just smile, he is happy and excited because Yeonjun finally done.</p><p>"Taehyun, are you ready?"</p><p>Taehyun look at Yeonjun confusedly. His boyfriend never call him "Taehyun" unless there's something wrong. Taehyun get up from the sofa and walk toward Yeonjun. He look at his boyfriend again, still with that same confused face. He about to ask what happen but he didn't because Yeonjun patted his head and smile.</p><p>"Let's go. We don't want to be late for our date and happy birthday. I have something to tell you later but first let's enjoy our date, okay?" Yeonjun said then take Taehyun's hand and walk to the front door while holding Taehyun's hand.</p><p>Their date went well. They do a lot of things. They watch movie at the cinema, eat ice cream, ride bicycle at the park and they also have a walk at the park while holding hand. Of course they took selca everywhere they go. It is for the memories, for them to look at later. Lastly, they end their date with eating tteokbokki. Not a food from fancy hotel or restaurant but tteokbokki is enough to make them happy.</p><p>"Hyung"</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>"Thank you for the date and also this tteokbokki. Taehyunie is happy. He have a handsome boyfriend and a very fun date on his birthday." he smiled.</p><p>"Taehyun...."</p><p>"This the second time you called me Taehyun. You never call me with like that unless.... there is something wrong. Why? Is there anything wrong?"</p><p>"It us"</p><p>Silent.</p><p>Nobody talking.</p><p>"It us. We are the problem. I don't want to hurt you but i should do this now before it too late. I don't want you to be hurt more later.</p><p>Taehyun eyes start getting teary. He look down because he don't want Yeonjun to see him crying.</p><p>"So this what you wanted to tell me. What is wrong with us? What do you want to say?" he asked in a sad tone.</p><p>"It is your birthday so i don't want to hurt you or make you sad but maybe this is the right time."</p><p>Taehyun look up, facing Yeonjun, he can't hold it anymore. His tears start falling.</p><p>"You want to-"</p><p>Yeonjun didn't let him finish.</p><p>"Let's break up. I can't do this anymore."</p><p>"But what the problem? Why you suddenly want to break up? We can talk about this. I can change and you can too. Breaking up is not the answer."</p><p>He stand up from his seat and walk toward Yeonjun. He hug him tightly. He can't stop crying. And seeing Taehyun like that makes Yeonjun heart broken. He can't hold it but he need to or else his plan will be fail.</p><p>"I'm sorry Taehyun. Let's go home and talk about it there. But i'm still with this decision. Nothing can change it"</p><p>Taehyun don't want to let Yeonjun go. So they stay like that until Taehyun feel a little bit better.</p><p>They in the car right now, on their way home but no one talking. It's silent. Silent. And silent. This is so awkward but Yeonjun forcing himself not to do anything. This the only way his prank will succeed. Yeonjun stopped the car. They finally arrived. They come out from the car and still no one is talking.</p><p>They walk to their apartment and suddenly Taehyun stopped in front of their door apartment. He look at Yeonjun with sad face. He try to be strong and still give a smile to Yeonjun. He hugged Yeonjun then let him go.</p><p>"That was my last hug. I will accept it, hyung. I will accept that we are not boyfriend anymore. But please find someone that can make you happy. Someone that will always make you smile, make you laugh, and never make you cry. Don't find someone like me..... I know i'm not a good boyfriend. I'm sorry. I should cherish you more when i still can do it. But now.... it is too late for me."</p><p>Yeonjun can't hold himself anymore. He can't let his boyfriend hurts more. He hug the blond tightly. His eyes start getting teary and his tears falling.</p><p>"Nyang nyang, i'm sorry-"</p><p>Taehyun pushed Yeonjun away. Yeonjun speechless and he can't move his body. He is too hurts right now until he can't move his body.</p><p>"You don't need to be sorry. Thank you for everything and i love you" </p><p>After he said that, he open the door and....</p><p>Surprise!</p><p>He cupped his mouth and start crying so hard. He can't believe this. He thought everything was real. He really thought Yeonjun want to break up with him. He go to Yeonjun that still outside and hit his chest softly then he hug him.</p><p>"Stupid. You are so stupid."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Yeonjun answered.</p><p>"Let's break up for real. Thats what you want right?"</p><p>Yeonjun start panicking. </p><p>"Nope" he said then peck Taehyun's lips.</p><p>"Happy birthday my nyang nyang. Jjuni love love love love you so much" </p><p>Taehyun just giggled.</p><p>"Uhm love bird no wait love cat, please stop it. Come in before we lock you out." Beomgyu said, giving them annoying look.</p><p>"Yes, it is not easy to stop Soobin hyung from trying to eat the cake or any food here. He so excited seeing all the delicious foods" Hueningkai said while walking out approaching his bestfriend, Taehyun.</p><p>"Hyuka, you know it right? Why don't you tell me?" Taehyun asked Hueningkai, giving him a glare.</p><p>"They only let me know today."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>They come inside the apartment and celebrate Taehyun's birthday happily. That's not the end. Yeonjun still have one last surprise for Taehyun. So he leave them and went to his room. He come out with a small box.</p><p>"This is for you." he handed the box to Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun confused.</p><p>"Just check it. I know you will love it."</p><p>Taehyun open the box and it is a bracelet. Not just a simple bracelet but it carved with "CYJ ♡ KTH" and there a cat too. The bracelet so cute yet it so fancy. It doesn't look childish. He wear the bracelet and flex it with excited face.</p><p>Yeonjun just smile seeing how happy his boyfriend. His break up prank succeed. His birthday surprise for his boyfriend also succeed. And his special birthday gift also succeed. He is glad nothing fail.</p><p>"I love you nyang nyang"</p><p>He take Taehyun's hand and give it a peck.</p><p>"Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>